The present invention relates to a battery stopper with which a vehicle, in which a battery is mounted, is equipped, and more particularly to the battery stopper with which a battery forklift truck, in which a battery is mounted as a drive source, is equipped.
This type of battery stopper is described with reference to FIGS. 10 through 13. FIG. 10 is a schematic side view showing a forklift truck whose stopper member is in a closing state. FIG. 11 is a partial plan view showing the stopper member in the closing state. FIG. 12 is a schematic side view showing the forklift truck whose stopper member is in an open state. FIG. 13 is a partial plan view showing the stopper member in the open state.
As shown in FIG. 10, a frame 102 of a battery forklift truck 101 is provided with a battery compartment 112 in which a battery 110 is stored. The battery compartment 112 is provided by a front wall 113, a rear wall 114, one side wall (such as a left side wall) 115 (refer to FIG. 11) and a bottom wall 116 (refer to FIG. 10) that are formed on the frame 102. The battery compartment 112 has a right side opening 118 and a top opening 119. The side opening 118 of the battery compartment 112 enables the battery 110 to be taken in and out of the battery compartment 112 in a lateral direction of the forklift truck 101 (in a direction of an arrow in FIG. 13).
Still referring to FIG. 10, the top opening 119 of the battery compartment 112 is covered with a battery hood 122. The battery hood 122 is provided at the rear side thereof on the frame 102 through a hinge mechanism (not shown) for enabling the pivotal movement of the battery hood 122. By the pivotal movement of the battery hood 122, the position of the battery hood 122 is variable between a closing state (refer to FIG. 10), in which the battery hood 122 covers the top opening 119 of the battery compartment 112, and an open state (refer to FIG. 12), in which the battery hood 122 leaves the top opening 119 of the battery compartment 112 open. The battery hood 122 has formed thereon a driver's seat 123 (refer to FIG. 10) in which a driver is seated while driving the forklift truck 101.
As shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, the frame 102 is provided with a battery stopper 130. The battery stopper 130 closes the side opening 118 of the battery compartment 112 while enabling the side opening 118 of the battery compartment 112 to be opened (refer to FIGS. 12 and 13), thereby stopping the battery 110 from slipping from the battery compartment 112. The battery stopper 130 has a stopper member 132. One end of the stopper member 132 is pivotally supported through a supporting pin 140 by a single fitting portion 124 on the side of the frame 102 that is located on one side of the side opening 118, such as the front side of the side opening 118, thereby enabling the side opening 118 to be opened and closed.
Still referring to FIGS. 10 and 11, when the stopper member 132 is in the closing position, the side opening 118 is closed, thereby stopping the battery 110 from slipping from the battery compartment 112 through the side opening 118, for example, when the forklift truck 101 is revolved.
As shown in FIGS. 12 and 13, in the state where the battery hood 122 is open and when the stopper member 132 is in the open position, the side opening 118 is open, thereby enabling the battery 110 to be taken in and out of the battery compartment 112. Taking the battery 110 in and out of the battery compartment 112 is performed, for example, by another forklift truck (not shown). Such a battery stopper 130 is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-219093.
According to the battery stopper 130 of the cited reference, however, the stopper member 132 is supported through the supporting pin 140 by the single fitting portion 124 on the side of the frame 102. Therefore, the stopper member 132 is not effectively used except that the stopper member 132 stops the battery 110 from slipping from the battery compartment 112.